Memories
by Starchaser Darknight
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli meet up in Mirkwood on Midsummer's Night, where they tell two different adventure they had.


Memories  
  
It was a quiet night in Mirkwood, even though evil was once agian creeping over the elven kingdom. Still, this did not stop the elves of Mirkwood from celebrating Midsummer's night. Although he was now use to elves singing long into the night over nothing, Aragorn was tired of the Mirkwood Prince Legolas singing "Midsummer's Beautiful Day" in the common tongue. Aragorn, who was now the king of Gondor and Arnor, smiled, even though he was tired of the song, as he remembered one certain incident that day before the War of the Ring when he was one of the nine walkers to destroy the One Ring. After Legolas finished the song for the tenth time, Aragorn touched Legolas' arm. Legolas dropped out of the next song, which was still 'Midsummer's Beautiful Day", and looked at his old friend.  
"What is it Aragorn?" Legolas asked, looking deep into his friend's eyes.  
"Remember midsummer's day in the Fellowship? With Gimli and the hobbits singing this very song we made up?" Aragorn asked, his eyes getting a faraway look in them. Legolas just smiled.  
"Yes I do my friend. Yes I do." was his reply. Both Aragorn and Legolas slipped back in their memories to that special day a year ago...  
A year ago, somewhere between Rivendell and the Misty Mountains on midsummer's day...  
"I'll go on my own way,  
On this midsummer's beautiful day!" Gimli finished the new song the Fellowship had just made up, "Midsummer's Beautiful Day". The hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo now regretting that they requested Gimli sing it after they wrote it. Gimli had not stopped singing it, and they had requested it over two hours ago.  
"One more time!" Gimli said. Legolas, who's ears were almost sore to the point of deafness after all that singing, rose up and grabbed one of Sam's frying pans from Sam's pack and stood over Gimli calmly, but something flashed in his eyes that Gimli saw, holding the frying pan threateningly.  
"Master Gimli, would you kindly stop singing that song, or I'll bash you with this frying pan! My ears, as well as everyone else's, could do with a break. I'm not saying your singing isn't good," Legolas said through gritted teeth now, "but just let us rest our ears for awhile. Then, maybe, later you could sing again."  
Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Legolas standing over Gimli brandishing a frying pan and Gimli seriously contemplating singing as the elf stood over him. Then Gimli sang the first line of the song and Legolas brought the frying pan down over his right shoulder, just to show Gimli he wasn't kidding...  
"Your Highness, King Tharanduil, we have a company of dwarves here that the leader says he's a friend of your son's." This statement brought Aragorn and Legolas out of their thoughts of that day long ago.  
"Son, do you know a dwarf?" Tharanduil asked Legolas.  
"Yes father, Gimli son of Gloin. We were both in the Fellowship and became friends. You know him, he was here after Aragorn was made King of the Realms of Gondor and Arnor." Legolas explained. Before anyone could say anything, the door burst open and Gimli and two friends of his came through. Gimli looked at Legolas and busted out laughing his head off.  
"Master Legolas, did Aragorn tell you something bad, or did you just bite into a lemon before I came in?" Gimli enquired through breathes.  
"No, I just didn't know you would break through the doors like that Master Dwarf. Maybe you would be so kind as to repair any damage you have done? Hmm?" Legolas commented calmly, as a slow smile was spreading across his face.  
"I will tomorrow. I heard you singing the song we all made up when we set out to Mordor. Beautiful song ain't it?" Gimli said, remembering those times to.  
"Yes that song is beautiful my friend." Legolas said, now entirely smiling.  
"Oh, Legolas, King Tharanduil, may I ask a request?" Gimli said after looking at one of his friends.  
"What is it Master Gimli?" Tharanduil asked back.  
"May I and my friends dine and celebrate midsummer with the elves of Mirkwood?" was the answer to Tharanduil's question. With all eyes on him and his son, Tharanduil looked into Legolas' silver blue eyes. After a minute, Tharanduil turned to Gimli, smiling.  
"Any friend of Legolas is welcome in Mirkwood Master Dwarf, you should know this already. You and your friends may stay as long as you please. Although I never thought I'd see the day when I welcomed a dwarf back into the halls of Mirkwoord for a second time. Times have changed." Tharanduil ended as Gimli and his two friends sat beside Legolas.  
"Well my friend, I didn't think you would come back to Mirkwood after your first trip." Legolas said as his smile widened.  
"What happened Legolas? Remember, I was trying to restore order to Gondor and Arnor when you and Gimli came back this way." Aragorn asked curiously, when he got a look from Gimli he smiled and said one word, else, "Spiders?"  
Gimli just nodded, his cheeks going slightly red.  
"Legolas, you tell Aragorn what happened. Please?" Gimli asked. "I couldn't pass the first part without stopping and both laughing and being embarressed."  
"All right. Estel, it happened like this." Legolas began, recalling that day and smiling hard...  
A month after the downfall of Sauron, Legolas and Gimli are entering Mirkwood...  
"This is the way, right master elf?" Gimli asked looking down through the dark trees.  
"No it isn't my friend. Just follow me will you? I know Mirkwood like the palace there!" Legolas sighed. Sometimes Gimli could be really frusterating to be with. But all in all, it was better to make this journey with a friend by your side then being alone.  
"But, this looks to be the better path Legolas. That one your going to is full of dead trees and debris over the road." Gimli commented, eyeing the path that Legolas was just walking in to. "I think that I will go this way my friend. They look to lead to the same place."  
"Fine then Gimli, have it your way. But if you walk that way, you'll be sorry tomorrow. That is if you live to see tomorrow." Throwing up his arms, Legolas exclaimed. "Sometimes dwarves are so pig-headed!"  
"I heard that master elf! But why can't we take this path?" Gimli wondered aloud. Just then they heard a hissing in the trees above that path. When Gimli looked up, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he looked to see the spiders that were roughly the size of a full growen elf. The monsters were standing there on branches, just waiting for either elf or dwarf to walk down to snare them in their webs and biting them with the toxic that would put them in a coma like sleep.  
"Maybe you are right then Master Legolas. We'll go your way. But won't they follow us?" Gimli asked nervously.  
"No, they can't get into this path, it is protected by the magic of the elves." Legolas was explaining. Just then they heard a loud hiss and looked right up into the eyes of a spider. They took their fighting stances and...  
  
"And what Legolas?" asked Aragorn. "I know you lived, but what?"  
"Well, we had to fight pretty hard to get past it and Gimli got biten. But we made it to Mirkwood." Legolas finished. Sipping his wine.  
"Yes, well, that's in the past. Now let us enjoy ourselve and have a fun time." Gimli said cheerfully. Aragorn and Legolas both agreed. The Mirkwood elves celebration continued long into the night, and they ended just as the sun was rising.  
The End. 


End file.
